The Dark Knight (TV Series)
The Dark Knight is an American cartoon animated television series based on Batman by DC Comics where its airs on Adult Swim where its has the rating TV-14. The series is a hardly remake of Beware the Batman. The series being in Batman's other lesser-know enemies while also being in some of his well-know foes. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Klaus Kristin/Snowman * Will Friedle as Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing * Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Cameron Bowen as Tim Drake/Robin (II) * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Kurtwood Smith as Commissioner James Gordon * Anna Vocino as Vicki Vale * Misty Lee as Dr. Leslie Thompkins * Robin Aktin Downes as Detective Harvey Bullock * Adam West as Mayor Hamilton Hill * Elizabeth Daily as Julie Madison * Krizia Bajors as Sergeant Renne Montoya * Kevin Convoy as Thomas Wayne * Lorri Holt as Martha Wayne * Kevin Michael Richardson as Lucius Fox * Mark Harmon as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Kari Whalgren as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Koriand'r/Starfire * Maggie Q as Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Mindy Raymond as Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl * Loren Lester as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * George Eads as Barry Allen/Flash * Jason Marsden as Wally West/Kid Flash * Liam O'Brien as Orim/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Zachary Gordon as Grath/Aqualad * Dorian Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Chris Hardwick as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Jennifer Hale as Dinah Lance/Black Canary * Crispin Freeman as Roy Harper/Speedy * as Katar Hol/Carter Hall/Hawkaman * as Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkwoman * Claire Hamilton as Zatanna Zatara * Adrian Pasdar as Ray Plamer/Atom * Jeff Bennett as Ulthoon/John Smith/Red Tornado * Amy Acker as Helena Bertinelli/Huntres * James Arnold Taylor as * * * * Jake T. Austim as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle * Ogie Banks as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy * Taissa Farmiga as Rachel Roth/Raven * * Brent Sniper as Joker * Laura Bailey as Harley Quinn, Natasha Knight/Nocturna * Jason Isaacs as Ra's al Ghul * Morena Baccarin as Talia al Ghul * Kelly Wu as Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva * Josh Keaton as Eric Needham/Black Spider * Tara Strong as Jade Nguyen/Cheshire * Clancy Brown as Silver Monkey * Kaiji Tang as Kirigi * Grey Griffin as Kitty Kumbata, Maggie Sawyer * Dwight Schultz as Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg * Nolan North as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Matthew Mercer as Lonnie Machin/Anarky * Vanessa Marshell as Jania Dodson/White Rabbit * Tom Kenny as Noah Kuttler/Calculator * Corey Burton as Dr. Hugo Strange * Corey Feldman as Avery Twombey/Cypher * Jason Spisak as Nathan Finch/Gearhead * Jeremy Combs as Professor Achilles Milo * Dee Bradley Baker as Anthony Lupus/Werewolf, Delbert Billings/Spellbinder * Fred Tatasciore as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Ubu * Seth MacFarlane as Joe Chill, Joe Chill, Jr./Reaper, Mad Monk * Rachael MacFarlane as Dala * James Remar as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Katherine Von Till as Selina Kaye/Catwoman * Wally Wingert as Edward Nygma/Riddler * Jason Douglas as Arthur Brown/Cluemaster * Tara Strong as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler * Lacey Chabert as Iris Phelios/Harpy * Nicole Oliver as Tristessa Delicias/Scorpiana * Joseph Balderrama as Drury Walker/Killer Moth * Richard McGonagle as Carmine Falcone * John DiMaggio as Rupert Throne, Thomas Blake/Catman * Jim Piddock as Julian Day/Calendar Man * Ron Perlman as Shale Wilson/Deathstroke * Brian Blooms as Maxie Zeus * Michael Rosenbaum as Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher * Lex Lang as Mr. Toad * Diedrich Bader as Ignatius Ogilvy/Emperor Blackgate * Yuri Lowenthal as Eli Strange * "Wired Al" Yankovic as Anton Schott/Dollmaker * David Kaye as Elliot Caldwell/Wrath, * Drake Bell as Henry "Hank" Caldwell/Scorn * Greg Ellis as Mortimer Drake/Cavalier * Dave B. Mitchell as Basil Karlo/Clayface (I) * Matt Lanter as Johnny Williams/Clayface (II), * Peter MacNicol as Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * Neal McDonough as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Danny Trejo as Bane * Eric Bauza as Dr. Alex Sartorius/Dr. Phosphorus, Johnny Warlock * Steven Blum as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Wade Willaims as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Ian Hecox as * Anthony Padilla as * Ron Perlman as Shade Wilson/Deathstroke * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * * Erica Lutterl as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 # Rise of the Dark Knight, Pt. 1 - After watching a movie at the movie theater, 8-year-old Bruce Wayne watch his parents being shot by an criminal named Joe Chill. As many years has passed, Bruce Wayne grow ups as a adult where he returns to Gotham where he become the defender of his town, Gotham City as a watchful protector know as the Batman. Two and a half weeks for being the Dark Knight, Bruce encounter his first enemy, the Mad Monk where hypnotism peoples where he plans on killing them where he turn out to be a vampire. Batman must finds his victims. But, however, the Mad Monk sent in his vampiric assistant, Dale to attacks him. # Rise of the Dark Knight, Pt. 2 - After defeating Dale, Batman continues searching for Mad Monk's hostages. Than, he finds him in an abandoned warehouse nearly the place where his parents were killed. After being nearly killed by the Mad Monk, he was killed by Dale for not giving her a second chance to redeem herself. Batman defeats Dale when the sun is up and turning her into nothing but dust where in end he become a allies to the Gotham City Police Department as a savior to all of Gotham City. # Claws of the Catwoman - An week has passed after saving Gotham from the Mad Monk, Batman encounter his new feline enemy, Catwoman who plans on stealing an ancient artifact. However, the artifact turn peoples into cats. Now, Batman must find a way of how to turn everyone back to normal before Catwoman take its two far. # Spellbound - When an being who claim to be from another dimension named Spellbinder arrives in Gotham City where he hypnotized almost everyone on Gotham to robs moneys, jewels, and gems. It's up to the Dark Knight to save the day. But however, Batman soon start to learns that Spellbinder is more what his think he is. # Follow the White Rabbit - When Batman encounter his old enemy, the White Rabbit who escapes from him every time when he try to catch her. Now, with the helps of the Gotham City Polices, he would finally catch her. But however, he fears that White Rabbit would hunt down Commissioner James Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon. Until, Barbara is captured by the White Rabbit where Batman and Gordon team-up to saves her and defeats the White Rabbit. # Rats, Rats Everywhere! - Bruce goes on a date with newsreporter Vicki Vale. But it's been interrupted when a villain who has unleashed rats know as the Ratcatcher attacks the city. Batman must stop him before he plans on taking over the entire city of Gotham with rats! # Batman vs. the Joker - When an trio of criminals arrives in the Ace Chemical Factory to steal something. Than, the Batman arrives and defeats the two thugs, one of the thugs trying to escape from Batman. But, he slip into the chemical pit where he finds that his face turn white, have green hair and has blight red lips where he become the insane clown-like criminal know as the Joker where Batman must stop him before he uses his toxic know as "Joker Venom" where he uses its on his victims where they are giving ghoulish, pained rictus grin all over in Gotham City! # The Bat, the Cat, and the Rat - When Catwoman returns, Batman find himself in a game of cat and mouse until the Ratcatcher escapes from Arkham and plotting revenge on the Dark Knight for putting him behind bars. Now, Batman must duel with two of his enemies. Meanwhile, Bruce meets his old friend, Harvey Dent who has returns from an whole year vacation. # The Joker's Funhouse - When the Joker escapes from Arkham Aslyum and captures Commissioner James Gordon and Detective Harvey Dent where Batman finds Joker in an abandoned funhouse where he puts various death traps to kills Batman while he plans on doing something with the commissioner and the detective. # Anarky's Strikes - # Riddle me This, Riddle me That - # Night of the Werewolf - # Enter the Orca, Pt. 1 - # Enter the Orca, Pt. 2 ''- # ''Jokes and Riddles Don't Mix Together - When the Joker and the Riddler both escapes from Arkham Asylum where they decides to team-up to destroy the Dark Knight, once and for all. While that, Bruce is promise that he would goes on a date with Vicki Vale. But, he has to duel with two of his deadly enemies. # Attack of the Batman Revenge Squad! - When the Joker, Anarky, the Riddler, Spellbinder, the White Rabbit, and the Ratcatcher formed together a team know as the Batman Revenge Squad after they all break out of Arkham Asylym together where they plans of finally destroying their most hated enemy: Batman! # Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid! - When an new criminal know as the Scarecrow uses a toxin gas where he uses its to being everyone's worse fears to all where the Dark Knight must stop him. However, during his first encountering with the Scarecrow, he got spared by his fear toxic where he must faced his greatest fears; the death of his parents in order to stop the Scarecrow, once and for all. # Robin Begins - When an mafia boss named Tony Zucco kills two acrobats during a big show at the circus, Bruce decides to take 15-year-old Dick Grayson as his ward until he finds out that Bruce is Batman, he decides to become Batman's partner, Robin where he plans on getting revenge on the man who kills his parents. # Swamped - # Enter: Bane - When Rupert Throne hires an mercy for hire named Bane to destroy Batman and Robin, once and for all. As the Dynamic Duo battling Bane, Bane breaks Batman's back where Robin must think of a way of how to defeat the menace and saves Gotham. # Enter the Reaper, Pt. 1 - # Enter the Reaper, Pt. 2 - # The Return of the Batman Revenge Squad - When Anarky, the Reaper, Bane, Killer Croc, and the Scarecrow breaks out of Arkham Asylum where they become a new Batman Revenge Squad where they plans on destroying Batman and Robin and take over Gotham City. Meanwhile, Dick goes on a date with Barbara. # A Blast from the Past - # The War for Gotham City, Pt. 1 - # The War for Gotham City, Pt. 2 - Season 2 # The Laughing Crocodile - Three and a half weeks has passed after the war of Gotham City, Batman and Robin continues protecting Gotham. While that, Joker and Killer Croc escapes from Arkham and plans on taking over Gotham City, once again. Now, the Dynamic Duo musts save Gotham, once more. # Batgirl, Pt. 1 - # Batgirl, Pt. 2 - # The Orca and the Crocodile - # A Face for Two, Pt. 1 - # A Face for Two, Pt. 2 - # Clayface - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - Spin-Off Series * Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Batman